Child Of Earth
by Hardman 5509
Summary: Lavos can be considered God. He gets what he wants. He wants Ayla. Contains Ayla/Lavos, and Ayla/Queen Zeal. Sequel to Il Mio Calendula. Requested by TerraZeal. Rated for sexual content. Flames accepted.


_SOMEONE REQUESTED THIS._

_Yes, put that in your head. Someone real asked for this._

_TerraZeal is the guy who asked for this. Here you go, one of the few, the proud; a guy who reviewed my last story._

_Enjoy…I guess._

* * *

><p>The future stopped.<p>

Ayla coughed out some blood. Lavos' last attack, a giant rock, hit her hard enough to crush at least what felt like five ribs. Breathing came down to shallow intakes. The item bag, long worn and tattered after such a long adventure, just laid five feet away. Forcing herself to ignore the raging pain, she crawled over to the bag, hoping to get a potion or a tonic before Lavos focused on her.

If Marle hadn't been incerarted…

By some stroke of luck, she made it to the bag.

Just as a smoking skeleton landed on it. Ayla screamed, something that she hardly ever did. A patch of yellow fabric had partially melted on top of the skull.

Now, there was one.

She quickly reached into the bag, and dug around. Only one potion left. A Mid-Potion. She downed it, and could feel her ribs realigning into place. Standing took some effort, and even after, she could barely move. The monster that she gave the name of 'fire big', now in a odd humanoid form, just waited there. Only bodies and ashes stood around him. Ayla never saw anything stand so stil.

The tears were coming close to breaking out. But crying wouldn't help her dead friends. She needed to fight. And to think, after all they been though! This can't be the end! Ayla knew little of time travel, but surely a party from a past time could pop in and help in the fight!

Before she could do anything else, the two cores teleported right into her face. Surprised, the cores grew long rope-like tentacles and grabbed Ayla by her arms and legs, suspending her in mid-air. She struggled, but stopped when she felt one of her ribs crack a little.

She whimpered. All of her tough personality had just vanished in a instant.

No one was going to save her.

"_Child of the earth…_" A voice boomed throughout the corridor of time.

"Magus?" Ayla managed to get out.

"_His voice now belongs to me. It always has. I created him. There is no point of calling it 'his' voice.". _Though Lavos remained still as a statue, Ayla knew that he was talking.

"Let me go." Ayla pleaded. A small chuckle echoed.

"_You come from a time before mine. I can't read you. I can't control you."_

"_For now."_

The cores moved forward, sending Ayla closer to the monster. Tears erupted like a volcano, and just as hot as one. She didn't cry out, but continued to whimper through gritted teeth. The cores stopped as soon as Ayla and Lavos came face…to face. The familiar feel of Lavos crashed into her, almost choking her.

"_Your mind is simple…this shall be a easy task. Queen Zeal served her purpose, and now she's gone from the passage of time. You…are more…tasteful. You just won't take her place as the human aide to Lavos, but you shall serve as a…mother to all of the Lavos."_

"NO! NO!" Ayla again tried to break free, but the tentacles wrapped even tighter, burning her skin.

"_Have no fear, child of earth. You wouldn't birth my offspring. You'll raise them. You'll teach them. As Lavos goes throughout space, you will also be a mother to all of Lavos. You shall be immortal. In the case where Lavos evolves beyond the point of asexual reproduction…"_

"NO! PLEASE! P-P-PL-L-E-E-A-A-S-E!" Ayla cried out, a river rolling down her face.

"_Child of earth. Don't be afraid. You shall be a great figure in history. Now…relax." _The humanoid Lavos stroked her cheek, and a feeling of euphoria washed over her.

The tears stopped. All negative emotions just evaporated.

She smiled.

"Lavos…I'm ready."

* * *

><p>"<em>AAAHHH!"<em>

"Ayla! Ayla!"

A calm, warm hand graced her shoulder. Ayla's breathing was heavy, and her eyes were turning red from all of the tears. After spending a minute trying to calm down, she looked over to the hand's owner. "Nadia." Ayla said. Just looking at the former queen and current lover calmed her down somewhat.

"What's wrong? What did you dream of?"

"Lavos. He wanted me." Ayla drew herself closer to Nadia, and the two embraced. "He…it killed everyone." Nadia placed a hand on Ayla's forehead.

"A little hot. This could be a side effect from the time shift. Lavos may be completely destroyed in this time line, but…we're still here."

"What are you saying?"

"…It's possible that a bit of Lavos remains…in me."

Ayla couldn't find anything to say. She kept the memories from when the two first met, but the two had gone to a second timeline, where Queen Zeal changed sides and helped destroyed Lavos. But Schala had to reincarnate, and Ayla and Nadia had to leave behind their previous lives to live together. At least they're happy.

Crono and Marle had gotten married, and without Dalton, Guardia thrived under the rule of the two heroes. Frog became a world-wide hero, having statues and legends all around. Lucca's inventions created the future where Robo would exist, as the tin man himself traveled back to give the good news, along with his tin son. Lucca started a orphanage to give Kid/Schala some new friends. This timeline's Ayla (Who Nadia kept in a suspended state until the adventure ended, and gave her the memories to ensure a stable timeline.) had some legends, but our Ayla laughed at those.

Magus? Who knows?

The two, after every tiny, tiny piece of Lavos was destroyed, stayed behind at the End of Time, creating their own little world to call home. Magus wasn't too happy about his mom turning over a new leaf and dating a person from the past, but he stopped caring at journey's end. The couple had spent their time getting to know each other, tending their new world, and embracing each other with a passion. Their wasn't a priest to officially join them in this world, sadly.

"I may…have to leave…" Nadia looked away, her voice trembling.

"Please don't. You taught me so much. And I do love you." Ayla, holding a sheet to keep her warm (The world entered winter.), hugged her lover, who didn't return the favor. "Please don't leave. We defeated Lavos before, we can do it again."

Nadia remained quiet. But she did finally embrace Ayla, and the two held each other tight. "All right. Tomorrow, we'll see what we can do about this. Go to sleep. Just think of me." She smiled and had a small chuckle. "Naked."

"But you're already naked." Nadia smile got even bigger. She quickly removed her covers, showing her naked front to her lover. Ayla laughed in response, and followed suit. The two laughed together.

"Oh, it's cold!" Both said at the same time, recovering themselves.

"Alright, just one kiss before bed." Nadia said, reaching over to place a nice kiss on Ayla's cheek. She turned over, closing her eyes. "Good night, il mio calendula."

"Good night." Ayla replied, closing her eyes too. She felt better.

"_Go to sleep, child of earth. My queen…"_

Ayla didn't sleep all night.


End file.
